El ataque de los clones
by Joke
Summary: Subestimar y menospreciar a Pansy Parkinson no es, precisamente, un camino de rosas y Draco lo vivirá en sus propias carnes... en sus muchas "propias carnes". Draco x Hermione


EL ATAQUE DE LOS CLONES

Draco se despertó aquella mañana bastante animado. Había soñado que Pansy se caía en el Lago, y moría ahogada, lentamente, mientras él la observaba con diversión.

Sí, lo admitía. Él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, él, que nunca se alteraba por nada, que tenía una sangre fría que casi hasta asustaba…, perdía los nervios completamente cuando se trataba de Pansy Parkinson.

Y eso era algo malo, pues sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que no debía mostrar sus sentimientos públicamente. Pero claro, cuando Pansy aparecía en escena, toda la educación recibida a lo largo de su vida pasaba a segundo plano, y sólo deseaba sacar la varita y echarle mil y una maldiciones sin parar, a cada cual más cruel y dolorosa.

¿Y por qué odiaba tanto a Pansy? Pues porque desde el último año no paraba de hacerle la puñeta. Le perseguía, le acosaba, y le espiaba cuando estaba con sus ligues de una noche. ¡Era insufrible! ¿Quién se creía que era ella para robarle su privacidad? Y no sólo eso, si no… para robarle su sexo diario y sano, puesto que desde que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja estar con él, ninguna chica más se atrevía a acercársele. Esto venía ocurriendo desde el último mes, y era la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Si esa estúpida morenita se le volvía a acercar, no respondería de sus actos. Y podría arder en el infierno abrasador durante toda la eternidad, pero se sentiría en el limbo después de haber liquidado a la psicópata Slytheriana.

Así que cuando vio que la chica se le acercaba con rapidez y paso firme, no pudo evitar echar mano de su varita.

-Draquitoooooooo. Estás aquí. Llevo buscándote desde que me he levantado. ¿Qué me dices de una cena romántica a la luz de las velas?

-Pansy, muérete y déjame en paz. Ese me parece mejor plan.

-Oh vamos…, no me vas a decir que he hecho ese conjuro de alejamiento a todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts de ti para nada ¿verdad?,-se le escapó a la morena-.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?,-dijo el rubio mirándola con odio verdadero y puro y entrecerrando los ojos-.

-¿Qué?,-intentó disimular Parkinson-.

-¡A mi no me la das idiota! Revierte ese hechizo inmediatamente si no quieres vértelas conmigo,-dijo empuñando su varita con odio-.

-¿Cómo sabes qué se alejan de ti por mi hechizo? A lo mejor es que ya no les gustas…

-¡Reducto!,-dijo apuntando directamente a su cabeza-.

-¡Oh Dios mío!,-sonó la voz de Pansy tremendamente aguda-. Me has reducido la cabeza… ¿a caso has perdido el juicio?

-¿Y tú quién eres, la narradora?,-dijo volviendo a apuntarla con su varita-.

-Vale, vale, desharé el hechizo,-dijo con su voz de pito-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Aquella misma noche, en un lugar oculto de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson con su cabeza en su tamaño ya normal…_

-¿Quién se ha creído ese estúpido para hacerme esto a mi? Reducirme la cabeza ¿y qué es lo próximo? No me quiere, y me engaña con todo lo que se mueve,-decía pensando que realmente había algo entre Draco y ella, cuándo sólo había odio puro y duro-. Pero esto no quedará así… ¡oh no! Mi venganza será ¡TERRIBLEEE!

O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco se despertó aquella mañana con una extraña sensación. Pero no sabía que era exactamente, así que tampoco le hizo mucho caso.

Aquella noche había soñado con Pansy de nuevo, y había dicho algo sobre una venganza terrible…, desde luego estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se topó con Pansy de frente, pero ella le giró la cara. Y dos minutos después una chica de Ravenclaw a la que le tenía echado el ojo hacía unas semanas, se le acercó a hablar con él.

Draco sonrió efusivamente y se bebió parte de su café. Ahora se sentía perfecto. Se sentía…

-Oh, joder…,-dijo saliendo a toda pastilla del Gran Comedor. Un retortijón le había hecho sentir que necesitaba la urgencia de ir al baño en aquel mismo momento-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se despertó con pereza. Aquella noche había estado terminando el trabajo para Snape de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Había dormido muy poco, pero el trabajo le había quedado perfecto. Si algo resaltaba en la personalidad de Hermione, era su perfección.

Pero, sólo por si acaso, lo repasó una última vez. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había copiado un dato de uno de los 39 libros que había usado para hacer el trabajo. El año de publicación. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces. Se fue directamente a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó entró en el pasillo donde sabía que estaba el libro que buscaba. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Draco, completamente repeinado con gomina, apuntado a la carrera un montón de datos de ese mismo libro. Había dos copias, pero la otra no estaba en su lugar, lo que significaba que algún alumno lo habría cogido para hacer el trabajo.

Hermione le miró, pero el chico no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Así que ella carraspeó sonoramente.

-Malfoy,-le llamó al ver que no daba resultado-. ¿Te importaría dejarme ver un detalle de ese libro?

-Por si no lo habías notado, voy con prisa Granger. Y este libro lo estoy usando yo ahora. ¿Acaso crees que sacarás más nota que yo en el trabajo? Pobre ilusa… ¡nadie gana a un Malfoy por el amor de Merlín! Soy imbatible, ¿me oyes sangresucia? ¡¡Imbatible!!! ,-terminó gritando al tiempo que se iba con prisas del lugar y reía maquiavélicamente-.

La castaña le miró con odio. Por culpa del espíritu competitivo que le había salido al chico de no se sabía dónde, no podría mirar la estúpida fecha, así que decidió seguirle. Y le vio en una mesa cercana, rodeado de un montón de libros.

-¡Malfoy! Déjame mirar en ese libro por favor,-dijo a regañadientes, pues no le gustaba ser tan amable con el hurón albino-.

-¡Oh Granger! ¿Vienes a preguntarme alguna duda? Pregunta querida, pregunta…

-¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas?,-dijo la chica mirándole con gesto de extrañeza en su rostro-. ¿Y cómo es que te has cambiado de peinado?,-dijo viendo que su pelo volvía ser tan lacio como era siempre, cayéndole sobre la frente-.

-Oh…, es que leo tanto…,-dijo recolocándoselas con rapidez-. Llevo años usándolas ¿sabes? Y no sé qué dices de mi pelo, siempre lo llevo así,-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo y Hermione una pesada estúpida que le hacía perder su preciado tiempo-.

-Bueno era por el libro qué tenías antes en tus manos.

-Tendrás que especificar, querida. He tenido muchos libros en mis manos…

-¡Ese¡-dijo señalando con ímpetu el libro grueso y polvoriento de tapas violetas-.

-Mayo de 1754. Cuarta edición,-dijo sin siquiera abrirlo-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo has…,-pero no pudo rebatirle nada, cuando el rubio le pasó el libro sin siquiera levantar la vista del que estaba leyendo, y vio en las primeras páginas que estaba en lo cierto. Jamás habría imaginado que tenía tanta memoria fotográfica. Aunque claro, también era cierto que no sabía que llevaba gafas…, y eso que llevaba ya, contando con aquel año, 7 yendo a sus mismas clases-. Gracias Malfoy,-dijo aún sorprendida. Anotó la fecha y se fue corriendo a desayunar-.

De camino al gran comedor, aún seguía pensando en aquello. Pero en cuanto empezó a oler el rico aroma del desayuno, se le olvidó en seguida.

Cuando entró por las puertas casi no quedaban alumnos. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Normal, ya era casi la hora de ir a clases. Pero por suerte, aún quedaba comida en su mesa.

Así que se lanzó sobre el zumo de calabaza, el café con leche y el croissant más cercano que encontró.

Estaba muy ocupada comiendo cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Sonaba como los cerdos cuando comen…, así que levantó la mirada, entre extrañada y asqueada.

Draco Malfoy estaba justo delante de ella, comiendo a dos carillos con las manos, y con toda la pechera de su túnica sucia.

-¿Malfoy qué diantres haces en la mesa de Gryffindor?

-La cumido de mu mesha she ha acabado…,-consiguió vocalizar el chico entre mordisco y mordisco-.

-No me extraña si has comido todo el rato a esa velocidad…,-dijo la chica, asqueada mientras veía como un hilillo de café con leche le corría por la comisura de la boca-.

-¿Vash a cometelo?,-dijo señalando un pedazo de su croissant-.

-No gracias. Se me ha cortado el apetito,-dijo la chica mirando, horrorizada, como se metía medio croissant de un bocado en la boca-.

_Aquella misma mañana, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

Hermione estaba un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de Draco. Y no le dio la mayor importancia hasta ver que el chico no se había presentado en la clase.

_-Normal,-se dijo la chica-, con todo lo que ha comido seguro que le ha dado una indigestión,-pensó recordando la forma de engullir del rubio-._

Hermione jamás habría admitido aquello públicamente, pero a veces, y sólo a veces, se fijaba en Draco cuando él creía que ella no le veía, y solía ser bastante educado cuando comía. Nada que ver con lo que había visto en aquel momento.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra el señor Malfoy?,-preguntó Severus con enfado en la mirada-.

-Se encontraba mal,-contestó Pansy riendo por lo bajo-. Creo que algo le sentó mal esta mañana,-dijo ampliando su sonrisa, pero intentando al tiempo que Snape no se diera cuenta de ese detalle-.

-Eso espero por su bien, porque tiene un trabajo que entregarme…,-dijo anotando algo en unos folios que tenía siempre sobre su mesa-.

Hermione escuchó como Harry y Ron reían por lo bajo. Si Snape tuviera que suspender a su alumno favorito (léase Malfoy), los chicos montarían una gran fiesta en Gryffindor. Y seguro que más de uno se apuntaría.

_Después de aquella clase junto al despacho de la profesora Mc Gonagall…_

-¿Os imagináis que Snape tiene que suspender a Malfoy? Perdería su puesto como Premio Anual y encima tendría que repetir asignatura en el verano,-dijo Harry, reprimiendo su risa-

-¿Premio Anual?,-dijo Hermione poniéndose nerviosa de repente-. Aún no se sabe quiénes serán los Premios Anuales Harry, y no creo que esté en la lista…

A Hermione no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Draco fuera un posible Premio Anual. Pues sabía, gracias a su jefa de Casa, que el otro puesto (pues había dos) estaba prácticamente en su poder. Y se negaba a tener que pasar más de medio curso compartiendo Sala Común con la rata albina…

-Vamos Hermione, lo que te pasa es que no quieres compartir Sala Común con ese capullo,-dijo Harry riendo abiertamente-. Pero es normal ¿quién en su sano juicio querría?,-preguntó como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo-.

-Ya bueno, si alguno de vosotros dos se hubiera aplicado más durante todos estos cursos podríais compartir Sala Común conmigo…

Pero lo que iba a decir la chica después de eso, se ahogó en sus labios al escuchar una voz estridente y violenta que surgía de un poco más allá…

-Y no vuelvas a mirarme así pedazo de carne inservible y estúpido o te juro que te haré papilla…, y ahora lárgate de aquí…

-Es la voz de Malfoy…,-dijo Ron con lo que parecía un poco de miedo en su voz-.

Pero aquello era entendible, pues nunca había oído a Draco tan enfadado…

Justo en aquel momento, un alumno de Gryffindor de primer año apareció por el pasillo, con un ojo morado y llorando a moco tendido…

-Kevin…,-dijo Hermione reconociéndole al instante-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ma…, ma…, malfoyyyyyyyy!,-consiguió articular tras varios intentos-.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?!!,-dijo Hermione casi con terror-.

-Dii…. Diii…diiiiceee quuuueee lllllleee leeee miiii… miréee…. Ra…ra…rooo y meee… meeee, peeee…. Pegooo un puñññeeetaaazoooo,-consiguió articular al fin-.

-¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Pero quién se cree es?

Entonces se oyó a Draco que venía, y Kevin salió corriendo más rápido de lo que se dice Quidditch del lugar.

-¡Potter!,-dijo el rubio con diversión en sus labios-. Deseaba verte…,-dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos-.

-¿Ahora te diviertes pegando a niños de primero? Métete con alguien de tu tamaño imbécil,-le dijo Harry con odio-.

-¡Oh! Aquí está el santurrón Potter al ataque… Vamos… ¡defiéndete si eres hombre!,-dijo colocándose en posición de lucha-.

Y entonces comenzó a dar saltitos en el suelo, olvidándose de su varita por completo. Con los brazos medio levantados, las manos en puños situadas bajo su cabeza y moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás con rapidez.

Harry tragó saliva. Él era bueno con la varita, pero las peleas no eran su punto fuerte. Tal vez porque nunca había sido muy grande, ni muy fuerte.

Miró a Draco con determinación. Le sacaba una cabeza y ocupada dos veces su volumen.

_-Este tío debe machacarse en el gimnasio,-se dijo el chico para sí mismo-. Vamos Harry, atento. Recuerda cómo te suele pegar el idiota de tu primo…,-y se colocó en posición de ataque, acercándose poco a poco al "enorme" Slytherin-._

Y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría… _¡PLAFFFF, PLAAAAFFF, PLAAAAAFF!_

Hermione y Ron estaban mirando sin saber qué hacer, y no les dio tiempo a reaccionar…, derechazo del rubio, luego con la izquierda y un último derechazo hicieron que su amigo cayera al suelo, junto con su dignidad, a varios metros del rubio.

-¿Y ahora quién se ríe Potter?,-escupió el rubio, muy orgulloso de sí mismo-.

Entonces se oyó una puerta que chirriaba…

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-sonó la escandalizada voz de Mc Gonagall saliendo de su despacho-. ¡Potter!,-dijo acudiendo con rapidez hacia su alumno-. Oh, por Merlín, Potter, ¿qué ha sucedido-.

-Pues que le he sacudido de lo lindo…,-dijo el rubio con sonrisa triunfante-. ¿Quién es mejor de los dos ahora eh Potter? Vamos defiéndete si eres hombre…,-dijo volviendo a colocarse como hacía unos segundos y volviendo a dar saltitos en su sitio-.

Pero el moreno, por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía enfocar la imagen. Tal vez fuera porque el bestia de Malfoy le había roto las gafas, pero comprobó, cuando la profesora se las arregló con un ágil movimiento de varita, y se las recolocó, que veía a triple. Tres enormes Malfoys se movían con rapidez delante de sus narices.

-Señor Malfoy, a mi despacho… ¡ahora!,-bramó la profesora-.

Y cuando el rubio comenzó a andar para entrar al despacho de la profesora, y escupió en dirección a Harry y sus amigos, la sub-directora de Hogwarts no lo pudo reprimir.

-¡Castigado Malfoy! Durante el mes que viene vendrá cada día después de sus clases y reorganizará todas mis fichas y mis documentos…,-dijo fuera de sí-. Y ahora lárguese, no quiero verle delante de mí… ¡Y 300 puntos menos para Slytherin!,-dijo con la voz rota-.

El rubio desapareció con mirada de odio, y le hizo una señal a Harry muy clara cuando la profesora se giró. Con sus dedos índice y corazón señaló sus propios ojos, y luego, señaló a Harry con contundencia.

El chico tembló sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora quién le dice a ese estúpido que es el próximo Premio Anual…,-dijo la profesora por lo bajo-. Ya podrían haber estudiado un poco más estos…,-pero su voz se cortó cuando cerró la puerta de su despacho-.

El mundo de Hermione se vino abajo. ¿Tendría que compartir Sala Común con aquel experimento de la naturaleza?

-Señorita Granger,-sonó de repente la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall, la cual asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho-. A las 5 le llevaré a su nueva Sala Común…

_Aquella misma tarde a las 5 en punto_

-Bueno señorita Granger, sé que no era ninguna sorpresa para usted el hecho de que la hayamos nombrado Premio Anual… Y su nueva Sala Común es magnífica, en serio…, creame…,-iba contándole la profesora Mc Gonagall a una no muy animada Hermione-.

-Profesora ¿no se puede rechazar el puesto, verdad?,-preguntó tímidamente mientras pensaba en Malfoy y en sí misma cohabitando en la misma Sala Común-.

-No creo que quiera hacer eso querida. Sólo dos personas de todo el Colegio lo pueden conseguir, y en su currículo quedaría estupendo.

-Ya entiendo… ¿y no podría simplemente seguir viviendo en mi Sala Común?

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible… Es todo papeleo, tú ya me entiendes,-dijo la profesora poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, hemos llegado. La contraseña es "rectorado".

-¿Pero no va a…?

-Llevo prisa, querida, llevo muchísima prisa,-y la profesora desapareció del lugar con prisas. Al parecer no quería volver a verle la cara a Draco hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario-.

La castaña respiró profundamente. Era hora de enfrentarse a su destino.

-El destino de Hogwarts está en tus manos…,-se dijo a sí misma-.

-Oh vamos, no te pases Granger…

-¿Mi destino está en mis manos?-dijo dubitativamente sin prestar atención a la persona que había hablado-.

-Mucho mejor, pequeña. "Rectorado"-, sonó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas, y las gárgolas que estaban frente a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales se echaron hacia un lado para dejarles paso-.

Hermione se quedó quieta, sopesando si entrar y dormir en una mullidita y caliente cama, o en quedarse a dormir en la calle… Cuando escuchó el viento resonar por una ventana entre-abierta, y el viento helado le pegó en la cara, sus dudas se disiparon.

Así que hinchó el pecho y entró en su nueva Sala Común.

La vedad es que no era tan diferente a la de Gryffindor. A excepción de la pequeña librería del fondo con mesas de estudio, y el enorme sofá de cuero negro que había junto al fuego.

El baño era bastante grande, con una tina de varios litros de capacidad.

Su habitación estaba al subir las escaleras. No tardó en ver el cartelito que rezaba "Hermione Granger. Gryffindor".

Miró hacia la habitación de enfrente, donde un cartel con la misma letra pero en tonos verdes y plateados (el suyo era en tonos rojos y dorados) decía "Draco Malfoy. Slytherin". Se preguntó si el chico ya habría entrado, y decidió que no le interesaba lo suficiente. Así que se giró y se puso muy seria frente a su habitación. Creía que no le costaría mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a no tener que aguantar a compañeras de cuarto pesadas, superficiales e insulsas. Y entonces lo recordó: allí tendría que lidiar con Draco Malfoy, y eso era, si cabe, mucho peor.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se dio cuenta de que era enorme. Casi tanto como la habitación que compartía con dos compañeras más en la torre de Gryffindor. La cama era de matrimonio, con unos doseles rojos que cubrían toda la cama.

Allí también tenía una enorme mesa de estudio y una estantería repleta de libros que en más de una ocasión había buscado en la biblioteca, pero que jamás había encontrado.

Sonrió abiertamente. Decididamente aquella situación tenía sus ventajas…, entonces escuchó la voz de Draco al otro lado de la puerta…

-¿Granger estás ahí?,-y también sus desventajas se dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta, no muy convencida-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? Pues es evidente, debemos festejar que ahora somos Premios Anuales…,-dijo manteniendo una copa de champagne en su mano izquierda, copa que ofreció a la Gryffindor sin ningún miramiento-.

-¿Sabes que si muero envenenada todo el mundo sabrá que es cosa tuya, verdad?,-dijo sin animarse a coger la copa-.

-Vamos Granger…, no soy estúpido. Además, si quisiera liquidarte lo habría hecho hace años,-dijo sonriendo de una manera que Hermione calificó internamente como "encantadora"-.

Así que, no muy convencida del todo, la chica cogió la copa que su compañero de Sala le ofrecía y brindaron por el nuevo título que ambos habían conseguido.

Después de varias horas bebiendo champagne y tomando fresas (que Draco hizo aparecer de la nada con su varita), Hermione creía tener otra idea sobre Malfoy. Aunque no hacía más que recriminarse internamente, pues no podía cambiar tanto su opinión de tantos años en una sola tarde. El chico cogió unas de las fresas y se la ofreció con delicadeza…, ella dudó durante unos segundos para después, morderla con una sensualidad que ni ella misma sabía que tenía.

-Espero que me disculpes, querida, pero voy a ir a las cocinas a por algo más…, sabroso-, dijo el chico con unos modales impecables, de los que había hecho gala toda la noche-.

Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió tontamente, y dio otro sorbo a su copa de champagne, mientras le vio desaparecer por las puertas.

No tardó ni un momento en volver el joven Malfoy, pero no llevaba nada en las manos, así que Hermione supuso que habría cambiado de opinión.

-Vaya, querida,-dijo el chico mirándola con picardía-. ¿Has preparado todo esto para mí? Que detalle…, pero no tenías que haberte molestado ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo, soy muy fácil… ¿y tú, querida, eres fácil?,-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione-.

La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente. Aunque sus reflejos estaban mermados por la enorme cantidad de alcohol ingerido, sabía que aquel tono de voz nuevo, no podría traer nada bueno…

Sin darse cuenta, a medida que el rubio se iba acercando a la chica, ella caminaba hacia atrás, y cuando quiso seguir haciéndolo, tras media docena de pasos, se dio cuenta de que la pared se lo impedía.

El chico colocó cada uno de sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione, y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, quedando a milímetros de ella.

-Granger, Granger, Granger…, ¿nunca te han dicho que estás adorable tan sonrosada?,-dijo mientras con un dedo acariciaba delicadamente los sonrosados pómulos de la Gryffindor.

La chica tembló ante el contacto, dándose cuenta de que aquello no era nada bueno.

-Ya está bien de jueguecitos Malfoy,-dijo mirándole con furia-.

-¿Quieres pasar a la acción? Me parece estupendo,-dijo lanzándose con pasión hacia los labios de la castaña-.

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente. Ella no se refería a esa clase de jueguecitos. Intentó alejar al chico de su cuerpo, pero cuanto más intentaba alejarle, más se le pegaba él. Así que la chica sólo vio una opción…, pero para cuando intento patearle la entrepierna el chico ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ella como para estar lejos de su alcance.

-Voy a por un poco de nata a las cocinas, ahora vengo… ¡Te voy a hacer un banana slip!,-dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba seductoramente un ojo-.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco ante la proposición del chico, pero éste no pudo verla, pues salió corriendo con prisas del lugar.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo de nuevo sin nada entre sus manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado Malfoy?

-¿A mí?

-Sí a ti pequeño pervertido…, te puedo asegurar que no quiero probar tu banana slip, capullo,-dijo Hermione con odio contenido mientras se acercaba con precaución al rubio-.

-¿Por qué a mi…?,-dijo el chico con la voz rota.

-¿A qué te…?,-pero la castaña no pudo terminar la frase-.

-¿Por qué todos la toman conmigo, eh? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tanto desprecio?

-¿Ser un capullo durante… toda tu vida?,-dejó caer Hermione como quién no quiere la cosa-.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida y atenta de la castaña, Draco Malfoy rompió a llorar.

-Tuuu, nnno… noo lo entiendeeeeeeesss,-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro-. Es muyyy ddduuu…duuurooo ser un Mmmaaa…, mmaalfoyyy!. T odoos es…, esperan cosas de tíii,-dijo con la voz entrecortada por los suspiros-.

Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tus trastornos de personalidad son como latigazos,-dijo la chica mirándole con recelo-. ¿Te estás automedicando?

-Ssss…, siiii!!!,-confesó el chico hecho un manojo de nervios y lágrimas-. Tooo…, tooomooo Prozzzzaccc!!!,-dijo con las lágrimas cada vez más numerosas cayendo por su angelical carita-

-¿Prozac? Eso es para… ¿la depresión, no?,-dijo la chica sin poder creer lo que oía-.

-Sssiiii!! Mi vida es muy estresante. Tengo que estar atento de los estudios,-dijo el chico, ya más calmado-, de mi popularidad, de las chicas que me gustan, de las chicas que me agobian, de los tíos que me miran en las duchas, de mis padres, de mis profesores, de la señora Norris, que últimamente no deja de perseguirme, y me mira de una forma muy rara…, la zoofilia no va conmigo!!… No te haces ni una idea de lo que es mmmiii…, ¡mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaa!,-dijo volviendo a estallar en un mar lágrimas-.

-¿Quieres una poción relajante?,-le ofreció la chica al tiempo que se sentó en el sofá y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico-.

-Sss…, siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

-Vale no te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Ahora te la traigo,-dijo largándose del lugar con prisas-. Desde luego este está siendo un día muuuy raro,-se dijo la chica para sí misma-.

Así que continuó andando, camino de las cocinas para llevarle su poción relajante al extraño y exagerado de Draco.

Y allá que se iba cuando pasó por un pasillo que nunca antes había visto. Allí se encontró con algo extraño.

Una chica a la que nunca antes había visto, de hermosos cabellos rojizos y ojos tan claros como su piel, bailando bajo un poster de enormes dimensiones y sonriendo con cara de enamorada al personaje de dicho poster: Severus Snape

-¿Hola?,-dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo aquel día en Hogwarts-. ¿Perdona…, quién eres?

-Castel Evans,-dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar con adulación al profe de pociones-.

-¿Y qué haces…?,-preguntó Hermione sin estar muy segura de sí realmente quería saberlo-.

-Pues admirar al buenorro de Sevie…,-continuó la chica mirando con ilusión y los ojos brillantes al "sex-symbol" slytheriano-. ¿No ves que es el maaaaaaaaas guapo y sexy de todo Slytherin?,-dijo sin volver a apartar la mirada del hombre en cuestión, que en esos momentos le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente a Castel-.

-Eso no es posible,-sonó una voz a las espaldas de ambas chicas-. Porque YO soy el más guapo y sexy de todo Slytherin.

Hermione se giró, y no se sorprendió al ver a Draco, mirándolas con lo que pretendía ser una mirada arrolladora.

-Deja de hacer el capullo Draco, tú no eres el más sexy de Slytherin,-dijo la chica sin siquiera girarse-.

-¿Cómo que no, y cómo sabes mi nombre?,-dijo el chico haciendo pucheritos-. Por lo menos mírame chica guapa con mal gusto para los chicos,-dijo exagerando aún más el puchero-.

-Pues se quién eres porque no hay nadie con tanto ego en todo Slytherin,-explicó la pelirroja como si fuera evidente-.

-Vamos mírame, dame un oportunidad,-dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas junto a Castel y agarrándose a sus piernas con fuerza-. Aún no has probado el árbol prohibido…, seguro que ése ya tiene hasta impotencia,-dijo como si fuera evidente-.

Entonces Castel se dignó a mirarle, pero sólo para intentar matarle con la mirada y para alejarle de una leve patada.

-Da gracias a que mi Edwie ya ha venido a recogerme. Porque si no, estarías muerto, pequeño egocentrista…

Y justo cuando Hermione iba a preguntarle quién era el tal Edwie, vio al chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Un chico de pelo cobrizo, ojos de color dorado y piel aún más pálida que la de la chica apareció de entre las sombras.

-Vamos Castel, amor. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a jugar al baseball con Alice y el resto…,-y se montó en una escoba último modelo antes de que Hermione pudiera saber de dónde la había sacado. Castel no tardó en montar detrás de él, y cuando se fue escuchó algo así como "no sabes lo que te pierdes Bella, que pena que saltaras por el precipicio cuando Jacob estaba contigo muahahaha" que no le gustó un pelo-.

Mientras Draco miraba como partía, con un puchero cruzándole el rostro, y las lágrimas a flor de piel.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?,-dijo mirando a Hermione y al poster de "Sevie", como le había llamado la extraña, que en esos momentos le lanzaba un beso a una alumna que pasaba por el lugar, la cual, soltó una risita tonta, y salió huyendo del lugar-.

-Cerebro, probablemente,-dijo Hermione sin creer que terminaba de tirarle un "cumplido" a su odiado profesor de pociones-.

Draco salió corriendo del lugar con cara de odio contenido. Y le vio unos metros más adelante, mirando a Harry con terror y miedo:

-No me hagas nada, por favor,-decía, tendido desde el suelo-, eres el niño que vivió y podrías matarme sólo con la mirada…, siento todo lo que te he hecho a lo largo de los años ¿podrás perdonarme, o gran Potter?,-decía haciendo reverencias a sus pies. Harry, por su parte, le miraba con cara de confusión-.

Cuando creyó que ya no daba más de sí, pasó junto a los lavabos de Myltre la llorona, y decidió entrar para ver si así podía olvidarse un rato de Draco, puesto que, al parecer, ya no necesitaba ninguna poción relajante.

Pero nada más entrar, se restregó los ojos con fuerza. Allí mismo yacía un inconsciente Draco Malfoy, más pálido de lo habitual, y completamente inconsciente.

-Malfoy,-dijo la chica corriendo a su encuentro-. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí tan rápido? ¿Malfoy?,-dijo abofeteándole suavemente la cara-.

-Menos mal que has llegado,-oyó la voz de Myltre sobre su cabeza-. Lleva desde la mañana ahí desmayado, y nadie se ha dignado a pasar a buscarle. ¿Qué pasa, que no tiene amigos?,-dijo con lo que parecía, enfado-. Ha ensuciado mi baño con su presencia. No he podido llorar en todo el día, porque me sentía cohibida por él. Llévatelo de aquí,-dijo desapareciendo por un retrete-.

Hermione se quedó noqueada y siguió abofeteándole durante un buen rato, hasta que el chico pareció recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Qué ha… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!,-gritó con horror en su voz, en su rostro y en su mirada-.

Y no era para menos, porque cuando Hermione se giró, vio a dos Draco entrando por la puerta. Mientras uno amenazaba al otro con pegarle una paliza de muerte, el segundo Draco no le hacía ni caso, pues no hacía más que comer a dos carrillos con mucho ímpetu.

-¿Qué…, qué clase de hechizo es… este Granger?,-dijo con miedo en su voz-. Te prometo que no me meteré más contigo en serio…, pero ¡haz que desaparezcan, por favor!,-dijo al ver como otro Draco, este repeinado y con gafas, entraba leyendo un libro para sí mismo… seguido de otro Draco que venía llorando a lágrima suelta porque Hermione no le había traído la poción relajante prometida-.

-¿Qué…, pero yo…?,-y ante los ojos de los dos chicos, todos los clones allí presentes, desaparecieron-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_En un lugar no muy alejado de Hogwarts Pansy reía como una lunática_

-Muahahaha. Ya ha pasado el tiempo y los clones habrán desaparecido pero estoy segura de que habrán dejado "regalos" en su camino…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Desde aquel día, Draco miraba a Hermione con otros ojos. Una mezcla de miedo y admiración que a la chica, para qué negarlo, le encantaba.

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, empezó a ser completa y totalmente amable y caballeroso, teniendo pequeños detalles con la chica…, y poco a poco empezó a convertirse en algo así como su "esclavo personal". No hacía falta que la chica dijera dos veces seguidas lo que quería, pues el chico la miraba con terror y corría para hacer realidad sus sueños.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, los chicos se fueron conociendo mejor… y fueron recolectando recuerdos comunes.

Como por ejemplo, el día en que apareció un ratón en mitad de la Sala Común… ambos chicos terminaron encima del sofá saltando y gritando como posesos…

O el día en que a Malfoy le hinchó las narices un tiarrón de su mismo curso, y le partió la cara de un puñetazo, porque ¿desde cuándo se creía aquel cretino prepotente que podía ser mejor que él mismo?

O el día en que le pillo en mitad de la Sala Común llorando mientras veía "Un paseo para recordar"…, pero supo disimularlo muy a tiempo, diciendo que era completa y totalmente alérgico a las flores que Hermione había traído a la Sala aquella misma mañana…

O el día en que le vio con Marylin, nunca jamás creyó que podría ser tan caballeroso con nadie…, y por los ruidos que salieron luego de su habitación…, tan pasional.

Y así fue como se dio cuenta…, cada trocito de su personalidad era uno de sus clones. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de aquello?

Y aunque le había cogido bastante cariño, no estaba dispuesta a decirle que ella no había sido la culpable de su "desdoblamiento de personalidad múltiple", porque ¿qué clase de idiota se desharía de un "esclavo" tan atento y servicial como Draco?

_Aquella misma noche, en el despacho de Mc Gonagall_

_-No sé por qué tengo que ordenar todo esto,-pensaba el rubio mientras hacía el trabajo que la profesora le había encomendado-, al fin y al cabo, sólo se me cayó un poco de café sobre mi último trabajo escrito, no es como para armar tanto escándalo,-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía con su trabajo-._

-Mujeres…,-susurró para sí mismo-. No te dicen nada si intentas convertir a su alumno favorito en rata y te castigan por unas gotas de café…, por cierto… ¿dónde estará Potter? Espero que no le haya encontrado la señora Norris antes que yo…,-dijo sonriendo con maldad y diversión entremezcladas-.

FIN


End file.
